Super LUIS ALBERTO VIDEOS GALVAN PONCE Bros. for Wii U and 3DS
Cast *Mario - Peter Pan *Luigi - Jonathan (Hotel Transylvania) *Peach - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Bowser - James Hook (The Pirate Fairy) *Yoshi - Duke (The Secret Life of Pets) *Rosalina - Elaris (Ratchet & Clank) *Luma - Dot (A Bug's Life) *Bowser Jr. - Lou (UglyDolls) *Larry, Roy, Wendy, Morton, Iggy, Ludwig and Lemmy - Squint, Flynn, Raz, Dobson, Gupta and Silas (Ice Age: Continental Drift) *Donkey Kong - Horton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Diddy Kong - Morton (Horton Hears a Who!) *Little Mac - Remy (Ratatouille) *Link - RJ (Over the Hedge) *Zelda - Joy (Inside Out) *Sheik - Zarina (The Pirate Fairy) *Ganondorf - The Toad (Flushed Away) *Toon Link - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Samus - Tinker Bell *Zero Suit Samus - Andie (The Nut Job) *Pit - Rocky Rhodes (Chicken Run) *Palutena - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) *Marth - Prince Sky (Winx Club) *Ike - Miles Morales (Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse) *Robin (Male) - Ted (The Lorax) *Robin (Female) - Audrey (The Lorax) *Kirby - Nate Gardner (Storks) *King Dedede - Professor Poopypants (Captain Underpants The First Epic Movie) *Meta Knight - Mr. Tinkles (Cats and Dogs) *Fox - Gru (Despicable Me) *Pikachu - Runt of the Litter (Chicken Little) *Charizard - Boog (Open Season) *Lucario - Buck Cluck (Chicken Little) *Jigglypuff - Abby Mallard (Chicken Little) *Greninja - Blu (Rio) *Ness - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Captain Falcon - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Villager (Male) - Dash Parr (The Incredibles) *Villager (Female) - Violet Parr (The Incredibles) *Olimar - Sid (Ice Age) *Alph - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon) *Wii Fit Trainer (Male) - Cody Maverick (Surf's Up) *Wii Fit Trainer (Female) - Lani Aliikai (Surf's Up) *Shulk - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Pac-Man - Fender (Robots) *Mega Man - Valiant *Sonic the Hedgehog - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Falco - Dru (Despicable Me 3) *Wario - Smek (Home) *Lucina - Felicie Milliner (Ballerina/Leap!) *Dark Pit - Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Dr. Mario - Papa Smurf (Smurfs The Lost Village) *R.O.B. - WALL-E *Mr. Game & Watch - Marty (Madagascar) *Duck Hunt (Dog) - Paco (Ferdinand) *Duck Hunt (Duck) - Bomb (The Angry Birds Movie) *Mewtwo - Balthazar Bratt (Despicable Me 3) *Lucas - Mike Goldwing (Capture the Flag) *Roy - Timmy (Winx Club) *Ryu - Hector (Coco) *Cloud Strife - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Corrin (Male) - Oscar (Shark Tale) *Corrin (Female) - Angie (Shark Tale) *Bayonetta - Mandy (UglyDolls) Gallery Peter_Pan.png|Peter Pan as Mario Jonathan_in_Hotel_Transylvania.jpeg|Jonathan as Luigi Melody_in_The_Little_Mermaid_2_Return_to_the_Sea.jpg|Melody as Peach CaptainJamesPF.jpg|James Hook as Bowser Duke_in_The_Secret_Life_of_Pets.jpg|Duke as Yoshi Elaris.png|Elaris as Rosalina Dot_in_A_Bug's_Life.jpg|Dot as Luma Lou_Singing.jpg|Lou as Bowser Jr. Squint, Raz, Flynn, Silas, Gupta, and Dobson.jpeg|Squint, Flynn, Raz, Dobson, Gupta and Silas as Larry, Roy, Wendy, Morton, Iggy, Ludwig and Lemmy Horton_the_Elephant_in_Horton_Hears_a_Who_2008_Movie.jpg|Horton as Donkey Kong Morton_in_Horton_Hears_a_Who!.jpeg|Morton as Diddy Kong Remy .jpeg|Remy as Little Mac RJ.jpg|RJ as Link Joy_in_Inside_Out.jpg|Joy as Zelda Zarina-the-pirate-fairy-4.54.jpg|Zarina as Sheik The_Toad_in_Flushed_Away.jpg|The Toad as Ganondorf Arlo.jpg|Arlo as Toon Link Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell as Samus Andie_in_The_Nut_Job.jpg|Andie as Zero Suit Samus Rocky_(Chicken_Run).jpeg|Rocky as Pit Sam_Sparks.jpg|Sam Sparks as Palutena Prince_Sky.jpg|Prince Sky as Marth 13-miles-morales-lede w700 h700.jpg|Miles Morales as Ike Ted-the-lorax-94.jpg|Ted as Robin (Male) Audrey_in_The_Lorax-0.jpg|Audrey as Robin (Female) Nate-gardner-storks-5.25.jpg|Nate Gardner as Kirby Professor_PoopyPants_in_Captain_Underpants-_The_First_Epic_Movie.jpeg|Professor Poopypants as King Dedede Mr._Tinkles.jpg|Mr. Tinkles as Meta Knight Gru_in_Despicable_Me.jpg|Gru as Fox Runt-of-the-litter-chicken-little-66.2.jpg|Runt of the Litter as Pikachu Boog_in_Open_Season.jpg|Boog as Charizard Buck-cluck-chicken-little-0_97.jpg|Buck Cluck as Lucario Abby-mallard-chicken-little-8.98.jpg|Abby Mallard as Jigglypuff Blu_in_Rio_2.jpg|Blu as Greninja Tim_Templeton.jpg|Tim Templeton as Ness Po_in_Kung_Fu_Panda.jpg|Po as Captain Falcon Profile_-_Dash_Parr.jpg|Dash Parr as Villager (Male) Profile_-_Violet_Parr.jpg|Violet Parr as Villager (Female) Sid_in_Ice_Age:_The_Meltdown.jpeg|Sid as Olimar Hiccup_in_How_to_Train_Your_Dragon_2.jpg|Hiccup as Alph Cody_Maverick.jpg|Cody Maverick as Wii Fit Trainer (Male) Lani.jpg|Lani as Wii Fit Trainer (Female) Barry_B._Benson_in_Bee_Movie.jpg|Barry B. Benson as Shulk Fender-robots-2_29.jpg|Fender as Pac-Man Valiant_in_Valiant.jpeg|Valiant as Mega Man Lightning_McQueen_in_Cars_2.jpg|Lightning McQueen as Sonic the Hedgehog Dru_despicable_me_3.png|Dru as Falco Char_131808.jpg|Smek as Wario FelicieLebras.jpeg|Felicie Milliner as Lucina Plankton_(TV_Series).jpg|Plankton as Dark Pit Papa_Smurf_in_Smurfs_The_Lost_Village-0.jpg|Papa Smurf as Dr. Mario WALL-E.jpeg|WALL-E as R.O.B. Marty_(Madagascar).jpg|Marty as Mr. Game & Watch Paco_Render.png|Paco as Duck Hunt (Dog) Bomb-the-angry-birds-movie-3.16.jpg|Bomb as Duck Hunt (Duck) Balthazar_Bratt_in_Despicable_Me_3.jpg|Balthazar Bratt as Mewtwo Mike-goldwing-capture-the-flag-8.16.jpg|Mike Goldwing as Lucas Timmy-winx-club-one-hour-premiere-special-95.6.jpg|Timmy as Roy Hector-coco-9.5.jpg|Hector as Ryu Mike_Wazowski_in_Monsters,_Inc..jpg|Mike Wazowski as Cloud Strife Oscar_in_Shark_Tale.jpg|Oscar as Corrin (Male) Angie_in_Shark_Tale.jpg|Angie as Corrin (Female) MV5BMjU0NzEwMTA3Nl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwMzQwMjEwODM@._V1_SY1000_SX1000_AL_.jpg|Mandy as Bayonetta